The Way Of Our Wands
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: The new hit soap opera you ask? Why, it's The Way Of Our Wands! Starring Harry Potter himself!


Way of Our Wands: Harry Potter Soap Opera.

Year 6

Intro:

As the world turns, so does the ways of our wands.

(Opening scene) Harry and Ginny are strolling through Hogwarts Castle. They're holding hands.

G: Harry, do you think there are any available broom cupboards for us?

H: Well, I don't know… let's find one!

Walk through castle, finds a broom cupboard, and gets in, and starts making out.

G: Harry, no, not here. (Harry tries taking off his shirt, but stops.)

H: It's not like we haven't done it before…

Ginny crosses her arms dramatically.

G: Still, Harry, it's a broom cupboard.

Harry kisses her neck, causing her to uncross her arms.

G: Do… whatever… you… want… (She said between kisses.)

Broom cupboard opens, revealing Cho and a strange man.

C: My God! Harry! What are you doing with… Ginny? I thought we were together!

H: Cho… Baby…you don't understand… We were… We were…

Ginny backs away from Harry.

G: You are still dating her! Harry! You said you broke up!

H: (Very Uncomfortable) Well, I tried to, and I didn't but…

Ginny slapped Harry across the face, and storms off.

Harry looks at Cho, and notices the strange man.

H: Cho… are you with… Dumbledore?

C: N-no. Well… yes…

H: You were going to a broom cupboard with him, weren't you?

C: I really can explain…

Screen fades to black.

AND CUT!

"Harry, that was good, but we need you to feel more angry at Cho. You were like… angry… but not enough, you get it?" said Director David Heyman.

"Of course. I'm going to the staff room for some food." Said Harry, walking into the room on the right of the set. He found Ron and Hermione acting out a very romantic scene.

"I have entered, and you can stop now." Said Harry, opening the refrigerator. "I really don't remember that ever happening in 6th year."

"David said we need to have a secret rendezvous to build romantic tension." Said Hermione, straitening out her dress. "It's supposed to happen at the height of Ron and" she huffed, "_Lav-lav's_ relationship."

"Right-o." said Harry. He picked up vitamin water, and drank some. "Do you guys like the guy they brought in for Dumbledore? Michael Gambon really doesn't work for me…"

"I know!" said Ron. "They are butchering our life! I really don't like the people who play Remus or Tonks either!"

" I like Alan Rickman, he's a perfect Snape." Said Hermione. Ginny then bustled through the doors.

"You guys… I really don't like this script! This is nothing like that year! Forget about how they will butcher our life in the movie, but this script is messed up! Harry, I never recalled kissing you like" she flipped through the script in her hands "you magically pinning me down onto the floor, and" she checked it again, "I quote: Forcing her struggling limbs to stop jerking, he forces his lips onto hers, and releases his anger on her mouth, which she enjoys after a few seconds. End quote. It seems like the book JK wrote about us is the only thing correct." She set the script on the table. She walked towards Harry, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his arms around her.

"It's ok, Ginny… none of this crap ever happened, and anyone who knows are history believes us about this."

"But, what if people think I'm a slut! I definitely don't remember ever having sex with you in a broom cupboard!" wailed Ginny. When Ron gave her an angry look, she responded with "We never did it in school!" she regained her composure.

"I'm going to have a little chat with the writers!" and she walked out of the room.

"You're not allowed to use magic, remember that!" yelled Harry as a door slammed in his face. Ron picked up the script and started reading. He sipped a water bottle, but then spit it all over the floor. He slammed the script on the table.

"No way in HELL! I'm going to have a little talk with the writers, too." And he ran out of the door. Hermione looked were he was reading, turned red, and ran as fast as she could after him.

Harry, afraid of what he might read, slowly walked over to the script. He picked it up, and started reading.

(Opening scene) Ron and Lavender are making out on the Gryffindor Common Room couch. Hermione enters. Ron and Lavender don't stop.

H: Huff, can you guys break for at least five minutes while I try to keep my lunch down.

L: Well, you have dormitory, why don't you go up there instead of here. Won-Won and I are busying having quality time. (Giggles, biting Ron's ear)

Ron feebly nods. Lavender captures Ron's mouth again, and Hermione runs out of room in tears. She walks down an empty corridor, and stands behind a statue. Finds Malfoy sleeping. Kicks him.

H: Get up; you're supposed to be on duty!

Draco stirs

D: Don't kick me Mudblood, I'm sleeping.

Kicks Malfoy again.

H: I'll do whatever I want! Now move! (Kicks again)

Draco notices tears.

D: Why you crying, mudblood. I want to tell anyone who made you cry I love them.

H: Doubt you wanna tell that to Ron.

Draco stands up.

D: Weasley made you cry? Trouble in paradise?

H: Leave me the hell alone, Malfoy, or I'll report you!

D: Well, someone is edgy. Please do tell.

H: No.

D: Please?

H: No.

D: Please?

H: Fine, Lavender was making out with him, again, and told me to leave her and him alone, and something about quality time… and… and… (Flings into Draco's arms)

D: Granger, you really are distressed?

H: (Nods)

D: Well, I'll let you have fun with Draco for one night, tonight.

Hermione is confused as Draco kisses her hardly, passionately. While kissing, he undoes her blouse, and she—

(End of scene)

"Wow." Said Harry. "I really don't remember this… these writers are off." Harry stormed out of the room, to find those writers, and give them a piece of his mind.

He found them very confounded when he came to them.

"You already got a piece of them?" he asked, as 1 blindly kept walking into the wall.

"Yes, but had to give a memory charm, but that went wrong. I have feeling that the soap opera is gonna go on hiatus for while. After all, it's all in the way of our wands."


End file.
